Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, display apparatuses are equipped in home appliances or electronic devices, such as televisions (TVs), monitors, notebook computers, smartphones, tablet computers, electronic organizers, electronic pads, wearable devices, watch phones, portable information devices, navigation devices, and automotive control display apparatuses, and are used as a screen for displaying an image.
General display apparatuses include a display panel for displaying an image and a sound device for outputting a sound associated with the image.
However, in general display apparatuses, because a sound output from a sound device travels to a region behind or under a display panel, sound quality is degraded due to interference between sounds reflected from a wall and the ground, and for this reason, there is a problem that clear transmission of the sound is difficult and a viewer's immersion experience is reduced.